Take The Money And Run
by TailsFan93
Summary: ONESHOT My verson of the song by the same name. Amy and Shadow are on the run from the law


One Shot! I was bored again and had a hour before i fell asleep. one of my favorite songs so i had to write about it.

* * *

"_Yawwwn…_There's NOTHING to do!"

"Yea I know…you've said that like a thousand times already!" Shadow was becoming irritated with Amy's complaining.

"When is Sonic supposed to be back?"

"I don't know and don't care. Now can you please be quiet so I can watch TV!"

Amy sat down next to Shadow on the couch. "What about Tails?"

"Working on the Tornado."

"…Knuckles?"

"Guarding the Master Emerald."

"…Roug…"

"LOOK! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY ARE DOING!"

"Ha, Your funny when your all mad." Amy knew that would set him off.

Shadow couldn't handle it any more. "FINE! WHAT…do you want to do."

"I don't know? I don't have any money."

Shadow just stood silent for a while before standing up and walking to Amy and picking her up.

"SHAD… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Shut up and stop kicking. If you want to have "FUN" just follow my lead." Shadow threw Amy into the passenger seat of his car and drove off down the road.

"Where are we going?" Amy didn't know weather to be scared or surprised.

"Open the compartment under your seat and hand me what you find."

Amy was afraid to question Shadow…especially now of all times. She opened the compartment to find a silver plated gun. "What do you plan to do with this?!"

Shadow just smiled at her. "What do you think I'm gonna do? You DID say you wanted to have fun." He suddenly sped up down the street.

* * *

"AMY…TAILS…ANYONE HOME?!" Sonic had just come back from a long trip to fight Dr. Robotnik once again. "hmm…they must have gone to the work shop." A few seconds later Sonic found himself standing in front of the huge warehouse.

"Sonic! your back!" The young fox yelled running outside.

"Hey little buddy! How you been?"

"I'm okay"

"Where's Amy?"

"She's at home with Shadow."

"What! I hate it when she's alone with Shadow. Who knows where they could be right now!"

"What do you mean Sonic" Tails asked scratching his head.

"Nothing…just let me know if you see them."

"Will do Sonic!"

* * *

"Get out." Shadow and Amy pulled into a corner store by the house. "Just follow my lead and everything is gonna be fine." They slowly walked to the cashier as Shadow pulled out his gun "OKAY, GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

Amy started to freak out "SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"What does It look like." Shadow made the mistake of putting his gun down to talk.

The man over the counter pulled a shotgun out.

"SHADOW!!" Amy screamed. She shoved Shadow back and took the bag of money. She stopped at the door and turned to see what happened. Suddenly she saw Shadow fire at the man, hitting him in the arm.

"RUN!!" Shadow grabbed Amy as they ran back to the car. "Now wasn't that fun!?"

"Just take me home!" Amy said trying not to cry.

"Wish I could."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…You let that man live."

"Yea…I wasn't gonna let you kill him!"

"Well now he knows what we look like…Tell me, how many pink and black hedgehogs do you know?"

Amy sat in her chair speechless. "Wha…What do we do now?"

"My guess is…We run. That simple."

* * *

(Ring…Ring) "Hello…Yes, I'm Sonic…WHAT! There has to be some mistake! Amy would never do something like that!" Sonic hung up the phone and took off running to the corner store.

"Sir…please tell me what happened?"

"Yea I'll tell you what happened! A pair of hedgehogs robbed me at point blank range"

"Can you tell me what they looked like?" Sonic hoped the description would be different.

"The one was a guy with the gun was black with red stripes and the one that took the money was a girl…a pink hedgehog. A modern day Bonny and Clyde those two. The girl acted like she had no part in it, but she was the first to grab the money."

Sonic didn't know what to think of it. He knew he had to find them. Luckily he had overheard a voice on the police dispatch "Two perps heading down the highway…proceed with caution." So he took off down the highway.

* * *

"Here wear this." Shadow put a wig on Amy's head. "This will keep you safe for a while. Just don't do anything stupid, GOT IT!?"

Shadow and Amy changed their looks to hide from the police. "I'm scared!" Amy said holding her stomach. She felt as if she was going to throw up.

"Look at it this way once were on this train, we are free…and with all this money. we can live rich!" Shadow smiled at Amy trying to make her feel safe.

"Train will be leaving in five minutes"

"Amy that's us. We need to…" Shadow stopped to see Sonic talking to one of the conductors. He pushed Amy into a corner. "Just act cool okay, do as I do."

They started to walk past Sonic with ease. Until Sonic smelled the scent of perfume. He knew that scent from any where. Shadow knew they had been spotted. He tossed Amy into the train. Sonic chased Shadow thinking he had done something to Amy. They fought on the floor, punches were thrown left and right.

Shadow managed to get the upper hand and pushed Sonic off long enough to get up and walk toward the door. As he entered the door he felt something heavy smash against his face. Shadow was sent falling backwards to the ground. He looked up to find Amy standing in front of him with a fiendish smile on her face. He knew he had been betrayed as the doors closed and the train stared to move. "THAT BI…" He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to find Sonic standing over him with a couple of officers with their guns out and ready to fire.

Amy sat down by herself and started to whisper a song "Go on take the money and run…"


End file.
